Mistress
by KoalaKiller
Summary: (ZeldaMalon pairing) A little tale of how Zelda found love and affection in the arms of a simple farm girl.


Mistress  
  
A Zelda/Malon Story  
  
By: KoalaKiller Version: 0.8  
  
"Here yeah go, miss, have yourself a good day."  
  
"Thank you, good sir."  
  
Malon Long smiled as the elderly man dropped her off in front of the drawbridge to Hyrule Castle. The pretty redhead, now age 17 and quite popular with the young man of the Kingdom, had decided to pay a visit to the Castle today.  
  
Since her Father had no runs to make til after after lunch time, and she didn't want to waste her free day off sitting around the farm with the horses and hay, she thankfully rememberd the nice old man who regularly came pass the ranch and so she had asked him nicely if he wouldn't mind dropping her off.  
  
Dressed in a plain, but still lovely blue dress, Malon soon crossed the bridge while smiling at the young guards watching her pass by. Though she loved the attention these days from the men, her interest had for months laid elsewhere.  
  
For today, she had planned visiting a few friends, Link being one of them she had planned to visit since he was in Hyrule for now. It was nice seeing the dashing young man once in awhile, though she missed the brief relationship that they had shared. But she regretted nothing that she had done with one of Hyrule's local heros, it was a wild ride and she did have fun with him.  
  
Entering the as always busy Market Place, Malon wandered around looking at the many booths as she tried to see if anything today would catch her interest.  
  
As she passed a fruit booth, the young lady of LonLon caught sight of a familiar face. Well two famiiar faces in fact, one being the young man she wanted to see and chat with, the other she was hoping to see to make an appointment for later on.  
  
"Link! Hey LINK!" The pretty red-haired girl called out, trying to get her voice to reach the boy from the other side of the Market, "Hey Fairy-boy, come over here!"  
  
Seeing as her pet name had finally gotten his attention, as well as the young woman he was talking to, Malon watched as the two pushed their way through the crowd coming up long side her.  
  
"Hiya Mal!" greeted Link, "I was hoping I might see you before I go off on another of my crazy quests."  
  
"Good to see you Link!" Malon cheerfully returned, throwing her arms around the boy as she gave him a good squeeze, "it gets boring around here without you and I bet your lady friend here misses you just as much."  
  
This 'lady friend' hmph'ed at that as Malon released the red=faced boy.  
  
"Miss him? You mean miss whacking him since he's never here?" the dark- haired girl grumbled.  
  
"Oh hush, Tetra, he is a busy boy ain't you, Fairy-man?" She teased, while Link chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well, I gotta earn a living and all."  
  
"And what of me? Mr Hero?" The girl named Tetra growled.  
  
Malon once more was greeted to other of Link and Tetra's arguments. It seemed these days they fought over this same subject endlessly but always found the will to makeup and keep their rocky relationship going.  
  
"Well," she finally interrupted, seeing that Link was losing badly in the argument once more, "its good that you got back today, and its good I run into you too Tetra."  
  
"Huh? Why's that Malon?" Asked Link, confused.  
  
Tetra only rolled her eyes as she regarded her friend.  
  
"So I'm guessing you want to see if she is free for the afternoon, huh?" The girl seem to drop into thought as if trying to recall something, "well from what I remember she should have nothing special planned."  
  
"Planned? Huh?"  
  
Malon glanced at the dense boy, giggling slightly at the silly look on his elfish features.  
  
"I pity you at time, Tetra." The other girl shrugged as she slapped Link on the back.  
  
"He maybe dense and a little slow, but his still mine and I'm not giving him back to you, Red."  
  
Malon only snorted at that but smiled at Link.  
  
"Link, why don't you treat your old friend Mally here to something to eat while Tetra does me a little favor for me, huh?"  
  
Link looked to one girl to the other, one his ex-girlfriend and the other his current, then shrugged.  
  
"Oh right, since I do have extra rulpes on me but," He poked her in the shoulder, "no buying anything behind my back like last time since I do need to eat and all."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, lets get going since I'm hungry and I smell some good food over there."  
  
And with that said, Tetra watched her friend drag her boyfriend over to a nearby food stand.  
  
"That girl, you think she was still interest in him." Of course she knew better unlike the other girls in their age group. But it was better this way, since she knew no-one would be overly happy if they learned of a little secret that only she knew of.  
  
Walking off towards the Castle, Tetra barely heard the words 'Costs THAT much!?" as she left the Market.  
  
* * * *  
  
Princess Zelda the 3rd, current heir to the throne of the people of Hyrule, was currently sitting on her chair in front of her mirror. The young Princess had just came from a long and tiring lunch with her Father. Although she didn't mind having lunch with him, she preferred it be in private and not with the Kingdom's advisers and visiting nobles.  
  
But now that was all over and done with, she now had time to relax and enjoy the afternoon.  
  
And the news Tetra, her personal servant and friend, had gave her she was looking forward to the afternoons activities.  
  
It had been over a week since she had seen her. She usually had her special meetings in private with her companion around every 5 or so days. But since she had been busy the other day she wasn't able to see her lover.  
  
Though it wasn't unusual to have one at her age, she knew her male friend Link was intimate with Tetra, her own companion was female.  
  
It was interesting on how she had meet her. It had happened not long after Link broke off his relationship with her and fell in love with Tetra, her sharp-tongue friend.  
  
She had found the girl in all places her private garden, sitting in the grass looking somewhat down. She had nearly snapped out at the pretty thing for being in a place she wasn't allowed. But as the girl lifted her head to meet her hot gaze, something inside of her seem to crack as she gazed into the beauty of her baby blue eyes. The girl kneeling in the grass before her was stunning in breauty, even in the old looking dress she was wearing she was a sight that you couldn't forget.  
  
So she had found herself swallowing hard as she tried to keep the blush from creeping up to her cheeks. She knew she was attracted to women as well as men but she had never came across such a female that sparked such feelings of attraction.  
  
It was later once coxing the girl to sit with her that she learned her name. She had shortly after learned that Link of all people had left her here, saying he would be back shortly as he went looking for someone named Tetra.  
  
It was surprising that a simple farm girl, though gifted with shining beauty, knew the Kingdom's youngest Hero. And greater surprise was learning that she had been once attached to him, saying that they been seeing each other for months but had finally decided to breakoff their relationship not long ago because she wanted a more stable relationship.  
  
Zelda had soon learned the girl had been here for over a hour, feeling depressed as she knew her old boyfriend was looking for his new lover while she now had noone to turn to for confort and affection.  
  
So the Princess had found herself taking pity on the girl and found herself leading her to her Bedchambers, saying it would be better here to wait for Link and Tetra to show up then in the cool late afternoon air.  
  
She still wondered how things developed from friendly chatter to hot kisses and roaming hands. She guessed Malon had found her attractive as well, and Zelda guessed the signals she was giving off had sparked what happened next.  
  
But as she laid bside the girl, trailing her hands over the body of her first lover, of all people Tetra had burst in asking if the Princess had seen a red haired girl.  
  
So of course once the servant had seen the so-called missing girl in the arms of her Princess, she had quickly shut the door behind her and looked over the two red-faced girls in a most curious fashion.  
  
It had took some time to settle things. The missing girl had recognised the new girl's name and once she had formally introduced herself, the girl named Telra smiled and started to get to know her boyfriend's Ex.  
  
Once they had finished all the talking, Tetra had promised not to spread this around the castle, mainly since she didn't want to hurt her friend and Princess.  
  
Zelda was soon shaken from her thoughts as the door to her chamers was opened.  
  
"Zelda, you here?" a light voice asked.  
  
"Yes I'm here, come in quick."  
  
The Princess turned to face her visitor, her lover in fact as she stood to enbrace her.  
  
"Its good to see you, Malon, I was hoping you might make a visit today."  
  
Returning the affectionate hug, the red-haired girl snuggled into the other girl's arms as she said, "well since Daddy did give me the day off, I thought I'll come see my favorite little Princess."  
  
Moving them towards her bed, the Princess started to plant kisses on Malon's neck.  
  
"Well I'm happy to see you, not to mention my hormones."  
  
"Oh you, you Sex crazy Princess!" Giggled the farm girl as she started to undress her lover.  
  
"For the rest of the day, your all mine." Zelda moaned, as their lips meet ans soon made love to her Mistress.  
  
.End  
  
Author Notes:  
Whoa, talk about a spar of the moment story. I guess reading other people's fanfiction can inspirer you, though its been ages since I've wrote a Zelda fic.  
  
Anyways, hope you Zelda yuri fans liked, and if I get enough feeback I maybe even do a lemon, or even better, a mini-series.who knows.  
  
Until next time.  
  
~KoalaKiller Homepage - Ranma Yuri fanfiction:  
  
My other fanfiction at Fanfiction.net: 


End file.
